Moments In A Kiss
by Faith No More
Summary: Monets before during and after the VeronicaLogan Kiss. Very LoVe friendly!


Logan: I'm waiting for her to finish talking to Jump street. I can hear their voices but not what they are saying. I breathe a sigh of relief that Veronica is okay. All I could think when I heard she was in trouble was that I would be to late. I once again would not be able to help someone I cared about and they would be dead. First Lilly, then Mom. I couldn't bear the thought of it happening to Veronica too. Do I care about Veronica? Yeah I guess I do. How did that happen? After Lilly died I couldn't stand to be around her, first because she reminded me of Lilly with that long blonde hair and second because as my friend she betrayed me and in the end betrayed Lilly by telling her about that stupid kiss that ended up doing so much more than breaking us up…. If only I could have saved her… Even though she had reminded me of Lilly in the end Veronica became so much stronger than even Lilly ever was. I made her life hell and still she helped me when no one else could. My enemy became the one person that mattered the most to me. She became my friend again…

Veronica: So Norris liked me, liked me? That was just weird. I closed the door to Ben's motel room thinking how strange life is and then there he was waiting for me…Logan looking worried. I all of the sudden felt so grateful to see him standing there. He jumped out of nowhere to save me. My knight? I sure would not have thought that yet there he stood bruised knuckles and all. He asks if I am okay. I think I say something but I'm not sure. Why did I do it? I don't know. I didn't think I just did it. I mean it was just a kiss that landed on his lips sorta….

Logan: She kissed me. I know it was not that kind of kiss but she did it anyway and then she got that look on her face. She was confused but so was I. I mean why did she do that? I didn't expect that and didn't want it. Well, I thought I didn't but in the brief second after that little kiss all these thoughts hit me. Memories and feelings. I remembered her standing there at 12 in her soccer uniform coltish legs clad in knee socks blonde hair in a pony tail. The rush I felt then…I remembered the night of the homecoming dance, walking on the beach, laughing. Did the torture I put her through this year go through my mind? Briefly but mainly it was the night at the hotel when she held me while I fell apart in her arms. I think at that moment something changed in me. I just had not realized it and yet in a way I had been waiting for her kiss forever so I grabbed her and kissed her, putting everything every thing into it. The pain of Lilly and my mom, the misery and hatred I felt at one time all of it into that kiss but so much more as well…these feelings I could not hide from anymore.

Veronica: He is kissing me and I am kissing him back. What am I doing? This will end badly for me, for him for us and yet I can't help myself. This was not the kind of kiss Duncan gave me. I mean there is so much more to this. I can barely breath and I don't want it to stop ever. If it stops we have to think about it. I don't want to think about it. I want to enjoy this and feel it forever.

Logan: And then it's over. So soon? My hands on her hips, my lips burning from the kiss. I don't know what to do. I feel so confused and scared but in a good way. She looks at me confused and I wonder if my face is betraying me the same way? I feel like I am back in second grade and Lori Casen just gave me my first kiss under the monkey bars. That's how confused I feel. I step back and drop my hands. I want to say something but I don't and neither does she. She turns and starts to go.

Veronica: We don't say a word and my heart is beating a thousand beats a second. I start to go down the stairs and I can feel his eyes burning a hole into my back and straight to my heart. When I get to my car and look up he is still looking at me. Even from here I can see so much in his eyes. Maybe too much? Is this what Lilly felt? Did Logan look at her with the same kind of intensity? If so I think I understand why she loved him. Oh God, I didn't just think that did I? Love?

Logan: Veronica Mars drives away and I am left on the balcony of The Camelot Motel.


End file.
